Roll
Roll A sweet female robot, Roll is often known as Megaman's sister. She was created by Dr. Light, a prominent roboticist, to assist him in the lab. She is a peace-loving robot, but is not afraid to confront villains with her broom during times of emergency. Appearance Roll has, if not the smallest, a tiny sprite in the game. In this, she wears her original red dress, shoes and her green ribbon instead of her other dress and boots. And unlike her appearances from other games, her main weapon here is her broom because this Roll is based on the new Megaman game, Megaman Powered Up, where Roll is a playable character with her amusingly powerful broom. Personality Roll is a kind-hearted and hardworking female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting. She is sweet and very caring especially for her brother Megaman/Rockman. She supports him and helps him with his fighting by providing various power ups. Abilities What she lacks in raw power and defense, Roll makes up for with an array of unique skills and speed. Her broom strikes are very fast and has enough range to let her beat out most air-to-air confrontations as well as giving her access to a range of devious mixups. Her airdash lets her rocket towards the opponent while keeping her momentum, making it easy for her to pressure opponents in the corner. She is also able to heal herself and makes a great teammate because of her unique assist attack. Her small sprite also lets her to avoid some attacks by taller characters. And when her broom is charged, her offensive abilities take a huge leap. All her normal attacks deal more damage and her special moves are enhanced to allow her to extend her combos. Special Moves ROLL POWER UP (Quarter Circle Back + Attack) - Roll charges her broom. All variations of this special are the same. When charged, the properties of her next special move will be changed. The charge animation is short, so it can be done in relative safety. It's always worthwhile to have the broom charged as often as possible. ROLL SWING (Quarter Circle Forward + Attack) - A very simple attack that changes properties when Roll's broom is charged. Roll attacks her opponent by swinging her broom like a baseball bat. It only has short range but can be used in the air or on the ground, and all versions are the same. An uncharged hit will knock an opponent down whereas a charged hit will initiate a wall bounce. This move will also reflect projectiles. ROLL SPLASH (Forward Down Down-Forward + Attack) - Roll throws a bucket of water at the opponent. When uncharged, the projectile travels at an arc. The button pressed determines the distance of the water, with light being the nearest and strong being the farthest. This attack can cause a stagger at a standing opponent and can also hit a downed opponent. If it doesn't make contact with the enemy before it hits the floor, it will create a small puddle that will fade away after a few seconds. The puddle trips anyone that steps on it, making it an effective annoyance for dash-ins. When charged, the water will fly straight across the screen and hit multiple times for decent damage but it won't make the enemy stagger or create a puddle. ROLL MOP UP (Charge Back, Forward + Attack) - After a brief twirl on the spot, Roll will rush forward while cleaning the floor with another broom. Mashing the button causes her to stop and rapidly scrub the floor, extending the number of hits until she automatically stops. This attack is most likely designed for dealing damage to downed opponents but can also hit standing opponents though not very safe. When charged, this attack does improved damage and the scrubbing portion is significantly faster, adding fire and more hits to the attack. Hyper Combos ROLL DOWN TIME (Quarter Circle Back + Two Attacks) - Roll puts her hands together in prayer, kneels down, and then time stops as a ball of energy drops on her and heals her for about 1/5 of her health. This super also heals robots, teammates or enemies, and will deal 1 damage to most characters. If your teammate/enemy is either Zero, Megaman Volnutt, another Roll or any other robot type character, and they happen to be close to you, they will recieve the healing instead of you. ROLL MOP UP TURBO (Charge Back, Forward + Two Attacks) - A powered up version of Roll's regular Roll Mop Up. She sweeps the floor with her other broom rapidly and finishes her super by executing a Roll Swing then poses. This super, like Roll Sweep, can hit a fallen opponent though the last hit will miss. When using this super on a standing opponent however, there is a high possibility for them to fall out of the combo. And again like Roll Mop Up, this super is designed for hitting downed opponents. OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T! (Forward Down Down-Forward + Two Attacks) - Roll's level 3 Hyper Combo. Roll sweeps the ground in front of her rapidly, creating a column of flame. If the opponent is hit by the flame, they are put into a cutscene where their behind is burning and Roll dumps a large bucket of water to extinguish the fire. And amusingly, before the water even hits the opponent, the fire is already gone. This super has invulnerability, instant startup, does respectable damage and the hitbox stays out for some time. Theme Songs Roll has 2 theme songs from both Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate All Stars. One for her gameplay and minigame in Japan, and the other one for her minigame credits in North America if you finish the game with her. *Cross Generation of Heroes - Kaze Yo Tsutaete (2008 Remix) *Ultimate All Stars - Where The Wind Blows (Minigame Credits with Roll) Quotes Win Quotes *''"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard! Quit faking it!"'' *''"Darn it, you got my dress all dirty! I can't believe you!"'' *''"Excuse me, partner. Could you please pass me that bucket?"'' *''"I'll just have to give it my all since my brother isn't here to give me a hand!"'' *''"It makes sense to split up the work when there's two of us! ♥"'' *''"I've got to figure out a way to get back to the lab by the end of the day. Tomorrow is garbage day!"'' *''"We totally mopped the floor with them! ♥"'' *''"Where... am I? I was just in the middle of cleaning the lab..."'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"What is it that keeps me going? Hmm... Well, I really enjoy cleaning Dr. Light's study!"'' (vs. Batsu) *''"Wow... ♥ What a mature, strong woman! You're an inspiration!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"It's not only dangerous for you to smoke, but it affects others as well! Just say no!"'' (vs. Doronjo) *''"Your joints are all rusted and grimed up. Would you like me to clean them out for you?"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"I can't believe how strong you are! If I had strength like that, I could clean out the storeroom all by myself!"'' (vs. Ippatsuman) *''"Wow! Your outfit is so cute! ♥ I'd love to have one like that!"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"You really remind me of my brother..."'' (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *''"You shouldn't sit on bats! That's animal cruelty!"'' (vs. Morrigan) *''"Darn it. You just kept on shooting, didn't you? You should at least pick up the shells and try to clean up a bit!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"Hee-hee-hee! We look just like sisters!"'' (vs. Herself) *''"Um, your clothes are all torn up and frayed. Should I mend them for you?"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Did you see how I made your armor clean and shiny while we were fighting?"'' (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *''"Wow, I've never seen a Quick Man cosplay before!"'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"You're pretty strong! You might even be able to beat my brother!"'' (vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters